10 Song Meme Criminal Minds
by eriinxx
Summary: 10 Songs Meme. Ch.1 : Morgan/Reid Ch.2 : Morgan/Garcia
1. MorganReid

Meme:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**AN: **Ch.1: Morgan/Reid. Ch.2 : Morgan/Garcia.

--

**1. Possibilites - Teddy Geiger**

Morgan had never considered Dr. Spencer Reid as anything more than a trusted colleague, bordering on a friend. That day though, when he wasn't sure whether Reid was alive or not, he was on the brink of tears and didn't know why. When he found Reid, alive and well, he knew.

He was in love with the man with the exceptional mind, skinny body and bad/yet awesome fashion sense.

**2. Teenage Graffiti - The Pink Spiders**

Derek Morgan was angry. Incredibly angry, so it seemed. As he ran down the street, feet landing heavily, bouncing sound along the otherwise empty street, he panted, not from tiredness but irate anger. The boys he was chasing were nearly as scared as he was angry. It wasn't everyday you had a federal agent hot on your tail. And what did these poor boys do? Scratched his beloved car.

No wonder the man was pissed off.

**3. Lost - Avenged Sevenfold**

Dr. Reid, the youngest member of the Behavioural Analysis unit of the F.B.I was lost. Not physically lost, but mentally, he was lost in his own mind. It annoyed him to no end, how he was so incredibly smart but had no idea what to do at the present time. He delved deep inside himself, scanning through all the information he knew (and it was a lot) but couldn't find anything. Nothing in all the text books he had read, nothing in all the articles and webpages he had scanned, could tell him what to do. So, he turned to his friend and lover Derek Morgan for advice. Because behind every great brain is the brawn that supports them.

**4. Secrets Don't Make Friends - From First to Last**

Reid has many secrets. Secrets he didn't like to tell, but he did know he had to tell someone, once in a while. His secrets involved that of his mother and his past, but also the feelings he had for a certain federal agent. He knew he shouldn't say, he knew he should just leave it, but who said he could be smart all the time?

So, Reid just hung off of Morgan's every word, trying to catch a small glance, a smile or a sentence that might mean he felt the same way. (Only after being overanalysed of course.)

**5. Embers and Envelopes - Mae**

Reid sealed away his feelings in a letter, as he always did. He wrote these things, putting them in the box in his closet, never to read them again. He thought no one knew, but of course Morgan did, how could he not?

One day, as Reid sealed his envelope and put it in the usual place, Morgan decided he'd read these letters. An invasion of privacy, some people would say, and he would agree, but right now, curiosity won. And what he read that day broke his heart and mended it three times over.

**6. Time of Your Life - Greenday**

There were many turning points in Morgan's life, but not as many moments he would call the 'time of his life'.

He could say the time of his life was the day he graduated, the first time he got utterly smashed, the day he got his first car or the day he got his dream job.

But, if he was honest these moments were all fickle and nothing to go down in history.

So, if he thought clearly, other moments came to mind, all involving a certain precious person.

Morgan admits to himself, he's in love and the time of his life just had to be the day he met Spencer Reid.

**7. Faking My Own Suicide - Relient K**

It's scary when you're afraid of your own mind, and Dr. Spencer Reid knew what that was like. Reid knew he should talk to someone, but whom? Morgan wasn't afraid of anything, he wouldn't understand. Gideon, well, it was slightly awkward talking to him wasn't it? And Hotch? No way. Reid felt comfortable around him, but unless it was serious, he didn't want to load trivial troubles onto the already troubled man. He could talk to Garcia, but that was a long shot.

He just thought it could be better to put an end to it all, and that's what he did.

**8. The Letter - James Morrison**

Reid was once again pondering the letter that Gideon left him. He was also pondering what Emily had told him too. Morgan didn't like it when Reid went into what he had dubbed as 'pondering mode'.

So he decided to break it.

"Spencer…" He trailed off when Reid looked up with that 'I would tell you to fuck off but I'm not that kind of guy' look on his face.

"Spencer…stop pondering." Morgan couldn't really think of what to say. Reid shook his head. Morgan smirked, and slid himself onto the couch next to his boyfriend.

Reid shook his head again, warning Morgan to 'stay away, or else'. But Morgan was never one to heed warnings.

**9. The Everglow - Mae**

Reid liked to wish on shooting stars. And he made the same wish every time.

Morgan didn't really understand this. Reid was usually all about facts, and what fact was there that proved wishing on a star would work?

Reid would never tell Morgan what he wished for, said it 'ruined the magic and then it won't come true'.

Morgan just nodded and pulled Reid closer, smiling softly. He wanted to know, but if it made Reid feel good, he'd pretend he believed that it ruined the magic.

Reid liked it when shooting stars came. He liked it because then he could wish for what he already had, without feeling stupid.

Because what he really wished for was Morgan.

**10. Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah**

To be honest, Spencer Reid really does have lips like morphine. Morgan would readily admit that his boyfriend was an excellent kisser, maybe even brag about it a little.

He would never admit though, that every time Reid kissed him, he felt like he was floating on air. He would never admit that every time he kissed Reid, he felt like he was high and nothing could push him down. He would never admit that whenever Reid lips twisted into a smile he felt safe, or when Reid frowned he felt a bullet hit his chest. He would never admit, Reid was the one that made him feel, that made him forget.

--

**AN: **Review? Morgan/Garcia in the next chapter.


	2. MorganGarcia

**AN: **And here is Morgan/Garcia.  
Thanks to Goddess of the Rain Pixie, lacrossegirl1097 (I threw a tiny bit of Reid/Emily in there for you) and grey-eyed-goddess for their reviews.

Much love.

Enjoy.

--

**1. Rhythm of the Night - Valeria (Moulin Rouge)**

The F.B.I had a Christmas function too. It was a funny sight too, watching the overly serious agents cut loose and dance because they'd had a little too much of the vodka filled punch.

Morgan smirked as the resident genius Reid had lost his tie and was dancing with Emily, something he just couldn't see happening if they were sober.

Scanning the room, his eyes locked onto the most beautiful girl in the room. She was dancing by herself, drink in hand as she shook her platinum hair from her eyes. He lowered his drink, making his way over to the angel in polka dots.

"Hey baby girl." He grinned.

"Wanna dance, sugar?" She led him onto the dance floor. It wasn't like he was about to say no.

**2. When Your Gone - Avril Lavinge**

Penelope Garcia prided herself on being strong when Morgan wasn't there. She'd be fine, because he rang every hour or so for information that she always had waiting for him.

But when that call didn't come, or when she called and no answer was to be had, she admitted to herself she was a little worried. Morgan was always okay, it seemed but one day he might not be.

"Girl, I have to go."

"I'll miss you when you're gone."

**3. To The End - My Chemical Romance**

Morgan smiled at the woman in his arms. Not his usual smirk or twitch of the lips, but a true smile that he saved for her and only her. She smiled back up at him, not her usual happy or triumphant smile, but the one that she saved for him and only him.

They had a special relationship. One where they could joke around, but at the same time be serious. They'd said 'I love you' so many times it wasn't funny.

It had even got to the point that Garcia had carved into the back door of their apartment : Morgan Garcia, to the end, to the end.

**4. Say Anything - Good Charlotte**

Sometimes we're all at a loss for words.

Though, Garcia hardly ever was, and when she was, someone would assume something was very, very wrong.

That's why, when Morgan was standing in front of a speechless Garcia, he was freaking out, just a little. That was if Morgan freaked out, because Derek Morgan _doesn't _freak out.

"Are…..are you serious?!" Garcia gasped. Morgan nodded.

"You did not just tell me…the new season of Happy Tree Friends has been cancelled?!" Garcia snarled. And that was Morgan's cue to run.

**5. The Night - Goodnight Nurse**

The night was a sanctuary for those people who worked in the FBI (that is of course, apart from Spencer Reid, who is still afraid of the dark). Many people didn't like the dark, but these people did. They knew dark, the saw dark, the witnessed the darkness of other peoples hearts.

That dark, it wasn't physical, but the dark of the night was. It was a refreshing dark, a place everyone understood how they felt because everyone was in it.

The dark was all around them, swallowing them as they moved to the silent beat. Until sunrise, they are the night. Take one deep breath.

**6. Ladies' Choice - Zac Efron**

Garcia knew that many a woman wanted her man.

Morgan knew that many a woman wanted him, and he liked to brag a little. What's wrong with having a slightly inflated ego anyway?

He would flirt. He would dance. But he would never go further, not with anyone but Penelope.

She got insecure, because that's who she was. She knew that she was the only woman for Morgan, but that didn't mean he would never slip up.

Those nights, Morgan would be especially nice and would watch Happy Tree Friends with her till 2 in the morning.

**7. Give 'em Hell, Kid - My Chemical Romance**

"Damn, you look sexy today."

"I always look sexy."

"Yeah. But today you look sexier."

"Why, thanks, sugar."

"Don't walk down the street like that."

"But that would defeat the purpose of looking sexy walking down the street, wouldn't it?"

**8. Waiting - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Waiting was the hardest part of life. Waiting for the computers to turn on. Waiting for the bus. Waiting for your order to come at Starbucks.

Waiting for the end of a boring day. Waiting for your alarm to go off when you've woken up 10 minutes early. Waiting for it to warm up. Waiting for the magazine to come in the mail.

But quite possibly, the worst wait, was that wait for Morgan to come home.

**9. Cleaning Out My Closet - Eminem**

Everybody had secrets, even the most honest of people.

Because, even if you didn't lie to cover them up, they were still there, the things that you told yourself you would never ever tell anyone.

The key to love is, finding the person you can tell those secrets, because you're not really telling anyone, it's just like voicing them.

**10. Find a Way - The Used**

People said that two FBI agents couldn't be in love, it'd never work.

Garcia said that love would always find a way. Morgan said he loved her always.

They both kept the faith and it paid off in the end.

"Will you marry me?"

The answer was a resounding YES!

--

**AN: **A happy ending to Morgan and Garcia.

This is the pairing that I can see probably happening in program.

7. That conversation steams for the line in that song 'looking pretty walking down the street.'

I thought sexy would suit Garcia better.

btw, I don't know it Garcia likes Happy Tree Friends. I just decided she did. If you haven't watched it, do so. Good program that. I watch it in Maths.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Criminal Minds. Otherwise Reid would be the absolute main character. And I do not own Happy Tree Friends.


End file.
